PSY-Frame
* ''AVISO: qualquer tradução desta página foi realizada de maneira automática via Google Tradutor e pode apresentar erros (exceto a Lista de Decks e/ou Cards Recomendados e o nome do Arquétipo em Português, caso exista).'' * O conteúdo em inglês será mantido como base, até que alguma tradução seja realizada. "PSÍ-Armação" é o nome oficial em Português deste arquétipo. "PSY-Frame" (フレーム Saifurēmu) is an archetype of LIGHT Psychic monsters debuting in Booster SP: Highspeed Riders. Design This archetype appears to be an evolution of the "Vylon" monsters, as they are similar in appearance, focus on Synchro Summon, share the same Attribute of LIGHT, and are named after letters after the Greek alphabet. Their gameplay also appears similar to the "Genex" archetype, with multiple Effect Monsters supporting one key Normal Monster ("Genex Controller" and "PSY-Frame Driver"). The archetype primarily consists of "PSY-Frame Driver"/"PSY-Frame Multi-Threader" and several "PSY-Framegears" which are donned by "Driver" to form more powerful monsters (the Synchro Monsters). Membros Estilo De Jogo The core strategy of the archetype consists of a single basic move: using the "PSY-Framegears" as hand traps to disrupt the opponent's moves while Special Summoning themselves alongside "PSY-Frame Driver", performing a Synchro Summon during the opponent's turn with "PSY-Frame Circuit" if possible. The archetype also gains banish centered additional effects with "PSY-Frame Overload" and the Synchro Monsters, "PSY-Framelord Omega" and "PSY-Framelord Zeta", allowing the player to manipulate their own banished cards while banishing the opponent's to further disrupt their moves. By banishing themselves along with the opponent's cards, the "PSY-Framelords" can temporarily leave the field in order to pave the way to the "PSY-Framegears" to trigger their effect, so the hand trap effects of the "Gears" together with these quick banishing effects can have a great impact on the opponent's strategy, countering many moves they could perform. Being a Synchro and banish-centered Psychic archetype, "PSYFrame" has great synergy with general Psychic support such as "Esper Girl", "Psychic Feel Zone", "Psychic Path", "Bright Future" and "Past Image", for example. Fraquezas The archetype's dependence to "PSY-Frame Driver" makes it vulnerable to cards such as "Prohibition". Furthermore, the effect of the "PSY-Framegears" require the player to control no monsters to be activated, so unless you use the self-banishing effects of the "PSY-Frame" Synchro Monsters during your opponent's turn, you usually won't be able to trigger more than one "Gear" per turn. This also makes "PSY-Frames" a tricky archetype, because while they can disrupt the opponent's moves acting as hand traps, they are also dependent to the opponent's moves, meaning that if you don't have the right "Gears" in the right moment, you might not be able to trigger their effects. Since all the "PSY-Framegears" are Hand traps, cards like "Mind Drain" and "Debunk" can stop the deck dead in its tracks. This archetype is also vulnerable to cards that can Special Summon monster(s) to your side of the field, such as "Black Garden", "Grinder Golem", etc., since your opponent can play normally while you control a monster and just leave that monster alone until they are prepared to counter the "PSY-Framegear" monster on your hand. This deck also tends to struggle against the "Kaiju" archetype, and vice-versa. As both decks require the opponent to be able to make plays to counter, each Deck will be forced to stall against the other. Cards Recomendados Monstros Normais * PSY-Frame Driver Monstros de Efeito * PSY-Frame Multi-Threader * Cardcar D * Genetic Woman * Honest * Hushed Psychic Cleric * Silent Psychic Wizard * Serene Psychic Witch Monstros Reguladores * PSY-Framegear Alpha * PSY-Framegear Beta * PSY-Framegear Delta * PSY-Framegear Epsilon * PSY-Framegear Gamma * Esper Girl * Ghost Ogre & Snow Rabbit * Masked Chameleon * Mental Seeker Monstros Sincro * PSY-Framelord Omega * PSY-Framelord Zeta * HTS Psyhemuth * Magical Android * Overmind Archfiend * Thought Ruler Archfiend Monstros Xyz * Leviair the Sea Dragon Magias * PSY-Frame Circuit * Burial from a Different Dimension * Emergency Teleport * Hidden Armory * D.D.R. - Different Dimension Reincarnation * Psychic Blade * Psychic Sword * Light of Redemption * One for One * Psychic Feel Zone * Psychic Path * Psychokinesis * Soul Absorption * Terraforming * Legacy of the Duelist Armadilhas * PSY-Frame Accelerator * PSY-Frame Overload * Brain Hazard * Bright Future * Mind Over Matter * Past Image * Psychic Overload * Spiritual Light Art - Hijiri * Struggling Battle * Urgent Tuning Trivia * In their Japanese names, the names of the "PSY-Framegears" includes a lowercase Greek letters to denote their name whereas the names of the "PSY-Framelords" include uppercase Greek letters. * The PSY-Frame archetype as a whole seem to have a Kamen Rider reference, either to Heisei Era Riders as a whole (who have different powers based on their different forms/gear, as well as the main monster being named "Driver", a name also used for every transformation device used by Heisei Phase 2 Riders), or strictly to the show Kamen Rider 555 (which also uses Greek letters in its themes). Categoria:Arquétipos